Severus Snape Meets His Fate
by AllesandraQuartermaine
Summary: His death was mentioned in A Shattered Peace. How did Severus Snape meet his fate? Who had a hand in his death? What were his last thoughts. Read this Oneshot on how Severus Snape died.


It was a full moon. Severus sighed and turned away from the small window. His mind ran through the last few events that ultimate lead to him being where he was now. In a carriage. On the way to serve a life sentence in Azkaban.

The trial was short.

Severus snorted as the carriage hit another bump. He hadn't had any doubts that the trial would be very long. After all, he had been on trial for killing the most respected wizard the wizarding community had. Not to mention that Potter's blasted account of the evening didn't help matters. The boy had a perfect memory on the whole account. Thanks to him, he was on his way to Azkaban. For life. Of course trying to curse Potter while he was getting away certainly didn't endear him to his jury.

Severus couldn't defend himself. He had a perfectly good reason to kill Dumbledore. Well two really. Thanks to Bellatrix and her paranoia, the Unbreakable Vow came into play.

When Dumbledore found out about that, he and Severus had a long talk. In the end, through many talks and revelations, Snape agreed to finish the task for Malfoy if he couldn't do it. Severus was cornered. As far as he was concerned, it was a damned if he did, damned if he didn't situation. To put it more clearly? He was fucked.

The carriage hit another bump, and he winced as his head hit the roof. The weather was crappy. Not unusual. They had to take the long route to get to the boat that would deliver him to his new life. The old route was destroyed by a fireball happy Allesandra Quartermaine. She and the now very dead Dark Lord had gotten into a fire fight the night before the final battle. Then again, most of England, Ireland, Scotland and certian islands were partially destroyed due to the Second War. But that battle the two had gotten into apparently was a smoke screen for Angel De Mercy. She used the oppurtunity to disappear, and go over the final plans with Potter.

He scowled fiercely as he remembered the dratted psychic. She had been wary of him from the beginning. Near the end, before he went on the run with Malfoy, she was very suspicious of him and he felt her constantly trying to pry into his mind. If it wasn't for his skills in Legilimency, she would of ratted him out to the Dark Lord. Then again, if it hadn't been for her sudden mental link with Draco after he had killed Dumbledore, the Dark Lord never would of known that Draco hadn't killed the man.

So thanks to Potter, a psychic, and a rather insane Dark Lord, he went on the run. With a very shaken teen who did not resemble any form of a Malfoy. Severus made another mistake after that. He ran to his sister. Stupid move on his part. Severa had no love for him, then again he had no love for his sister either. She conned him into giving Draco to Isadora, making him think it would be for the best. He did. Another stupid move. Isadora had planned the whole thing. And he fell for it. Once again, with Draco's life now stable, Snape had to run and run fast.

He didn't last long on the run. Potter was determined to drive him out, and he had a lot on his side. Quartermaine for instance. For almost two years he was able to outstep the two of them. Severus swore this time as the carriage hit another bump, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry 'bout that," came the gruff, mumbled voice of the driver.

"Can we have less bumps?"

"Nope. We're on rough road. Besides, enjoy this while you can. You won't once you get to Azkaban."

All he did was curl his lip and stretched out his legs. His arms on the other hand, were bound. Another irritation. He slipped back into his thoughts about the events that lead up to this current moment.

It was the Battle At Leprechaun Valley where he made another mistake. This time he blamed it on the debt he owed to James Potter. It wasn't fullfilled during Potter's first year, or third year. He fullfilled it that time. Angel had Potter backed against a wall, his wand by his feet, and her knife raised. With a well aimed disarming spell Snape had knocked the knife away, but also knocked Angel out, for she wasn't wearing her pendant at the time.

Potter looked up to thank him, but the words died on his lips. Snape realized his error in judgement and made for a quick getaway. He was stopped. By Potter. By a fucking rock the boy had hurled at his head, knocking him out.

He had woken up two days later, imprisoned and then informed about being held until his trial for the death of Albus Dumbledore and his Death Eater activities. The Irish had certainly interesting prisons. Well the Irish vampires at least. Two months passed, and then his trial.

It was short. It was brutal. The ending was merciless.

Life imprisonment on Azkaban.

The battles were still raging as he was being sentenced. The Ministry had seen fit to have the vampires hold him until it was safe to transport him to Azkaban. So, he was held hostage by the vampires. To make matters worse, his two gaurds were Jacinda and Paris Potter, the latter looking like James Potter. This imprisonment lasted up until two days ago. Word had reached Severus that Potter succeeded with the help of Allesandra and... Angel De Mercy, who in the end betrayed the Dark Lord.

Just before they carted him off, Potter had stopped by. The boy's pallor was pale, his green eyes showcasing exhaustion, anger and relief. They hardened when he faced him.

"You deserve it."

"If that's what you think, Mr Potter."

"Yes."

"Would it make you feel any better knowing that this was what Dumbledore wanted?"

The boy's sneer matched his own. "Oh yes I'm sure Albus wanted to be dead. Just like you, Snivellus," he said with a tone of mockery, using the nickname his father and friends used on him, "to try and pass the blame onto someone who can't protest." Silence. "I hope you rot in there." With that he turned and walked out.

That was just three hours ago.

"Hey! Get out of the way!" Severus heard the driver shout as the carriage suddenly stopped. "Bloody hell get out of the way--"

_**"Avada Kedavra!" **_

Severus stilled as heard the driver slump off the carriage. _Shit_ he thought, his mind racing. He flinched slightly as one of the doors was blasted off and a pair of hands grabbed him, and hauled him out, pushing him to rain soaked ground.

"Undo the binds," a raspy voice whispered harshly.

_**"Dilabor**_," another voice whispered. The binds on his arms eroded away and he was able to move them. The person that had hauled him out of the carriage now pushed him to his feet. The rain was beginning to let up and Snape looked around. He was surrounded by trees and noticed a small path that would lead to the dock that had the boat he would be put on.

"Enjoying the view?" a feminine voice asked softly. "Enjoy it while you can. You have precious seconds left of your life."

He recognized that voice and it was confirmed when the woman in front of him pulled her hood off. Auburn hair spilled out and pale blue eyes glared at him. Dyanisis Dumbledore. Albus's daughter.

"Ah, Dyanisis."

"Shut up you bastard."

"That's enough, Dya." the raspy voice said quickly. "You did your job. Now go. I don't want you here for this."

A pause. "All right. Don't let it be quick and painless Allesandra."

Allesandra?

"I won't, you can trust me."

Allesandra? Severus's eyes widened.

Dya smiled grimly. "Have fun in hell, Severus." With that, a loud pop came next and Dyanisis was gone.

Severus now paled as he recognized the other woman in the area. Just standing a few feet away from him in red robes, and with her long white hair, wet from the rain that was now letting up, and black eyes that were just as chilling as the Dark Lord's red ones. The moonlight in the distance silhouted them both. The amulet that was much contention between her and the Dark Lord laid there around her neck, not glowing, but simply a dull grey.

"Hello Severus."

"Allesandra."

"Do you have any idea what's going to happen?"

He had a fair one. But he didn't want to voice it. "I take it you are not escorting me to Azkaban."

She smiled. "No. I'm going to be escorting you to Hell." She lifted her hand and pointed a long finger at him. "You killed my godson."

Godson? Albus? "Albus was your..."

"Yes. Jadixa and I were very good friends. Albus and I may not have agreed on anything, but you killed him. I swore to Jadixa that I would see to it that Albus would never be harmed."

"Kind of hard to do that when in different countries."

"No, Severus, not really. I'm here to avenge Albus on the behalf of the late Jadixa, Dyanisis, Harry Potter and myself. I do not do this for me, but for others. So prepare to meet your worst fear."

Worst fear?

It was confirmed by several growls.

Snape started slightly as several large werwolves appeared behind Allesandra. Merlin, he thought. Not this. Not this. He counted at least three of them behind her and stopped backing up when he heard more growls.

"There are three more behind you," she said softly. "Don't worry. They won't attack without my say so."

That had him worried.

"How does it feel to be surrounded by your worst nightmare Severus?" she asked, her voice raspy but filled with glee. She enjoyed what she was seeing. Severus was now standing still, slightly shaking as several werewolves circled around him. "Would you do anything to make this nightmare go away?"

She wanted him to beg.

He looked into her eyes and saw nothing. She felt no remorse in what she was doing. She had no sympathy. But a terrifying smile was there. One that told him that begging wouldn't work.

He wasn't going to beg. He begged his father to stop hitting his mother. He begged his father to stop hitting him. When his mother died when he was 18, he made a promise to never beg again. He did what Albus wanted, damn the others to hell for what they thought of him regardless.

"I'm not going to beg."

Allesandra shrugged. "Fine. I wasn't going to spare you even if you did." The grey in the amulet began to change to a dark green. She lifted one hand and fisted it. _**"Kill him."**_

Snape had only one thought as all the werewolves launched themselves on him. Fucking Potter.

**Authors Note: This oneshot is a tie in to my other story A Shattered Peace. It was mentioned how Severus Snape died, and now you got to read about how it happened.**

**  
REVIEW! **

Reviews are what makes this world sane. Thanks!


End file.
